


Just because I was born at 4 AM doesn't mean we have to celebrate then

by Ash_W1llow



Series: One Piece Modern AU [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Bell-mère/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Minor Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Minor Penguin/Shachi - Freeform, Well an attempted one, closer to breaking and entering actually, samoyed bepo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_W1llow/pseuds/Ash_W1llow
Summary: It's Law's birthday, and his family and friends have a plan to get the most out of the celebration.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: One Piece Modern AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705750
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Just because I was born at 4 AM doesn't mean we have to celebrate then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [three_letters_long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_letters_long/gifts).



> Okay so I know this is three entire days late, but procrastination is rude

Luffy woke to his phone alarm going off. He rolled over in his bed and glanced down at the clock resting on his dresser. "Four in the morning?" The boy muttered sleepily. "Why did I-" Luffy sat up in bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Torao!"

The boy climbed down the ladder of his bunk bed, quietly touching down on the ground. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his phone and hat, slipping out his bedroom door. He tiptoed to Sabo's room, and eased open the door. "Hey, Sabo?"

Sabo shifted, groaning a little as his eyes slowly opened. "Wh- Lu? That you?"

"Yeah, it's me!"

The man groaned again, checking the clock beside his bed. "It's four in the morning, what're you doing this early?"

Luffy bounced on his toes as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to Torao's! It's his birthday today, and we're gonna go to his house and surprise him!"

"Who's 'we'? How many people are gonna be there?"

"Well, Nami, Vivi, Bell-mère and Nojiko are gonna pick me up in a few minutes, and Law's Cora-san is gonna be there, and of course, Penguin and Shachi are gonna come, and Bepo, too!" The boy grinned as he fidgeted with his shirt.

"Fine, go ahead, then. Have fun, be careful," the blond mumbled, putting a pillow over his head.

"Thanks! Bye, Sabo!" Luffy ran out of Sabo's room, grabbing his backpack from a chair and pulling on his sneakers. He pulled open the front door, and sat down on the porch steps, yawning as he waited for Nami to arrive. 

Eventually, a black pickup pulled up in the driveway, and Vivi leaned out of the backseat window, waving Luffy over. "Hey, Luffy! Hurry up, hop in!" The boy ran down to the truck, and Nami pushed open the opposite door. Luffy climbed in, putting his backpack on his lap.

"Hey, Luffy!" Bell-mère grinned as she looked back at the three in the backseat. "You ready to go to Law's?"

"Yeah! Are Penguin and Shachi ready?"

Nojiko yawned from the passenger seat as Bell-mère pulled out of the driveway, nodding sleepily. "Shachi texted me, they're ready to go as soon as we get there."

"Great!" Nami exclaimed. "Let's go, then!"

"Yeah, let's go," Vivi murmured, resting her head on Nami's shoulder. The orange-haired girl chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Vivi. "Tired?"

"Mhm." Vivi yawned, her eyes closing. 

"Don't fall asleep now!"

The girl's eyes snapped open, and she sat up straight. "I wasn't gonna fall asleep!" 

"Sure," Nami taunted, pressing a quick kiss to Vivi's cheek. "You're not allowed to fall asleep!"

"I wasn't!" Vivi giggled as she looked out the window, watching dark houses pass by. "I've never driven through this part of town at night!"

"Technically," Bell-mère replied, "It's really early in the morning."

Nami groaned, a grin on her face. "I mean, you're right, I suppose."

Soon, they arrived in front of Law's house, and Bell-mère parked in Penguin and Shachi's driveway, which was just next door. Everybody got out of the car, and Nami walked up to Penguin and Shachi's door, knocking softly three times. The door opened, and the two men appeared in the doorway, smiles on their faces.

"Penguin! Shachi!" Luffy grinned at the pair as they stepped aside to let everybody in. "Is Cora-san here?"

"Yeah, he's been here for like, ten minutes already." Penguin chuckled as he led the group into the living room, where, sure enough, Rosinante was sitting on the couch, Bepo lying at his feet. The man sprung to his feet as everybody entered the room, startling poor Bepo, who ran to Penguin.

"It's okay, Bepo." The Samoyed quickly regained his cheerful demeanor, and trotted over to Luffy, who happily pet the dog.

"Hey, Bepo! I missed you! You too, Cora-san!"

Rosinante grinned, and Bell-mère ran over to the man, reaching up to wrap her arms around him. "How's it going, Roci?"

"Good, better now that you're here." The woman blushed, and Rosinante chuckled.

"Everyone's here now," Nami cut in. "We can start as soon as we're ready."

"Right!" Nojiko pat Bepo's head, and the dog wagged his tail.

"So, here's the plan." Nami stood in front of the group, gesturing at the sliding door in the kitchen. "We'll all go through or over the fence in the yard. Penguin and Shachi have a key to Torao's back door, so we'll all wait in the yard, except for Cora-san. He'll go wake Torao up, and _not_ set anything on fire. When he comes into the living room, we'll all go inside, okay?"

A chorus of "Yes, ma'am!" and "Got it!" rang out, and Nami nodded. "Let's go, then."

\---

"Law, wake up."

The doctor slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the shape in the dark in front of his bed. "Wh- Cora-san? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. We have a surprise!"

"Why on _earth_ are you in my room at-" Law's eyes flicked to the clock beside his bed. "Half past four. In the morning. It's still dark!"

Rosinante laughed as he opened the door to the doctor's room. "We have a surprise," he repeated.

"Who's 'we'? Who else is here?"

"You'll have to come and find out."

Law sighed as he rolled out of bed, smoothing out his rumpled t-shirt. He followed the older of the pair into the living room, and sat down on the couch.

"Happy birthday, Law!" Rosinante wore a grin on his face as the others flooded into the room. The doctor was nearly knocked to the floor as both Bepo and Luffy jumped onto the couch on either side of him. 

"Do you like your surprise, Torao?" Luffy wrapped Law in a hug as Bepo nuzzled his face.

"I love it," the man admitted. "But why so early?"

"'Cause your Cora-san said you were born this early!" 

"That's true, but that doesn't mean that you have to _celebrate_ this early." Law sighed, and Luffy giggled, resting his head on the doctor's shoulder. "Did you really wake up early for me?"

The boy smiled up at the doctor. "Yeah, I did! I don't mind it though!" Luffy's smile widened into a grin as he stood up, letting go of Law. "We got you presents, Torao!"

"Right! Time for presents!" Bell-mère gestured to the bags and boxes on the kitchen table, wrapped with colorful paper. Law's eyes widened as the others started bringing the gifts over to the living room, and set them on the floor in front of the man.

"Hey, open mine first!" Nojiko grabbed a box wrapped with purple paper. "Here!" The woman placed the box in Law's lap, and the doctor ripped off the wrapping paper. His face lit up as he pulled a drawing from the box, in its own frame. It was a nearly spot-on rendition of Law, Nojiko and Nami, standing in front of Bell-mère's tangerine grove. "So, d'you like it?"

"I-I love it. Did you draw this yourself?"

Nojiko grinned proudly, nodding. "Yeah! Nami helped some, too."

"Thank you," the doctor managed to mutter. 

"You're welcome! Happy birthday, Law!"

"Ours next!" Bell-mère set a small bag down next to Law, and Rosinante grinned. "Open it!" The doctor opened the bag, pulling out tissue paper. He couldn't help but chuckle as he held up a red hat, an exact match of Rosinante's.

"Put it on, put it on!" Bell-mère flashed a grin, pulling out her phone as Law pulled the hat down on his head. Rosinante sat down next to Law, pushing Bepo to the side. The dog promptly moved back to the doctor's lap, lying down with his head on Luffy's lap. Bell-mère snapped a photo, and smiled down at her phone. "Aww, it's cute!" 

"We can match now, Law!" Rosinante wrapped Law in a hug, and the doctor didn't bother struggling.

"Thanks, Cora-san and Bell-mère-san."

"You're welcome!"

"Okay, my turn!" Nami set a bag in front of Law, a twinkle in her eye. The man pulled a picture frame out of the bag, raising an eyebrow at its contents. It appeared to be a map of the city, with a triangle drawn on it in orange. "Do you know what it is?" The doctor shook his head, and Nami pointed at one of the triangle's points. "Here's your house," The woman's finger slid to a second point. "There's where Cora-san lives," A gesture at the triangle's remaining point caused Law's face to light up. 

"That one's where you and Nojiko-ya and Bell-mère-san live, right?"

"That's right! They're connected, 'cause we're a family!" 

Law smiled as he looked at the map. "I love it, Nami-ya. Thank you." 

"You're wel-" Nami was interrupted by Penguin as he and Shachi tossed a box to Law. 

"This one next, it's from Shachi, Bepo and I!" 

"Wait, wait. Let me explain, first. Since Penguin said _I_ wasn't a good enough gift-"

"You aren't."

"I absolutely am."

"You can't give yourself to Law, you're mine!" Penguin pouted as he reached for the other's arm.

"Love you too," Shachi went on. "Anyway, since Penguin wouldn't let me, we got you this!"

"That's when you open it," Penguin whispered. Law chuckled and tore open the paper, pulling his gift from the box. In his hands, he held a plush Samoyed that was an exact replica of Bepo, complete with an orange collar. "So, d'you like it?" 

"Of course I like it! It looks just like Bepo-ya!"

"That's why we got it!" Shachi grinned at the man, reaching for Penguin's hand as he did. "We were downtown, and we walked past a toy store with Bepo, and he saw it in the window and wouldn't stop looking at it, so we got it for you!"

Law held the plush to Bepo, and the dog sniffed at it, before taking the toy gently in his mouth. "Well, Bepo-ya likes it."

"Bepo, that's for Torao!" Luffy giggled, taking the plushie from Bepo and handing it back to Law.

"Thanks, you guys. I'm gonna keep this forever. Or, as long as it lasts, at least."

"Okay, now mine!" Luffy reached into his pocket and pulled out a gift card, with a yellow bow stuck on top. Law took the card, examining the back. "It's for the bookstore, 'cause you like reading! I didn't know what books you wanted, so I just got you this instead." 

A smile spread across Law's face. "Thank you, Luffy-ya. There were actually a few books I was looking at, maybe we could go together and get them, sometime."

"It'll be a date! We can go get lunch afterwards!"

"Sounds like a plan, then." The doctor pressed a soft kiss to Luffy's forehead, and the younger blushed. "Does next week sound good? We can arrange it later."

"Perfect!" Luffy rested his head on Law's shoulder, stifling a yawn. Law smiled as Bepo lay his head back down in Luffy's lap, drifting off to sleep as well. In a matter of seconds, the two were both asleep, and after a few minutes, the others said their goodbyes and eventually left. The dog woke up at the sound of the door opening, and trailed after Penguin and Shachi, his eyes still half-closed.

It was near-silent in the house, Luffy's deep breathing disturbing the quiet. Law managed to lay down on the couch without waking the boy, letting him rest beside the doctor. "Thank you, Luffy-ya," he repeated. Luffy mumbled something in his sleep, something that almost sounded like a soft "You're welcome." Law stifled a laugh and pulled Luffy closer, stroking his hair.

Law eventually fell asleep, surrounded by gifts from his friends and family, and Luffy up against him. In his eyes, this was the near perfect way to drift off, with the younger's head resting on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Crocs for helping with the title because I'm terrible at doing titles


End file.
